Toy
by risingfallback
Summary: Where Izaya gets to show, yet again, just how creepy he can be, even while trying to seducing a teenage boy. Izaya/Mikado, two oneshots


AN: Oh Mikado, I'm sorry for pairing you with a complete psycho. A hot psycho, but a psycho nonetheless.  
Anyways, based around the anime again. I've only been able to get as far as chapter 13, and that's nowhere near far enough to write decent fanfiction. So keep that in mind while you read this. Also keep in mind that there are TWO fics in here, not one, and they are not connected - they are simple, short oneshots that I didn't feel like uploading separately. So enjoy!

Disclaimer: Do not own DRRR!

* * *

Mikado knew better than to cross Orihara Izaya if he could help it. He'd almost rather peeve Shizuo off, because at least Shizuo was straightforward with his tactics. Izaya liked to get under people's skins, Mikado had come to see, and the backlash from that was normally much worse than a stop sign to the face.

So when Mikado opened his apartment door to the fur-coat wearing man?

He didn't think too far ahead and immediately closed it in Izaya's face.

"Ryuugamine-kun, that's not very nice of you!"

Mikado blanched. Had he just...? Had he really...? Oh crap. He flung the door open once more, bowed low, and cried, "I'm sorry Orihara-san." When he straightened, he really wished he had just kept the door shut.

Izaya had round, pale fingers, one with a cold metal ring that gently slid down Mikado's face. The infamous informant withdrew his hand only when Mikado's blush became too much - he started cackling, using his hands to hold his stomach together. Mikado cringed back. Izaya's touch was cold, and his laugh high-pitched and creepy, especially when it echoed in his normally tranquil apartment. The older man was only a couple of inches taller than him and his build no less scrawny than his own, but Izaya knew how to dart this way and that, and that's why, when Izaya called out, "Oh, your room is so bland!", he had to look behind him.

Seeing no way out - really, he wasn't stupid enough to leave the informant with his personal belongings, nor demand he leave - Mikado shut the door. "Um, is there something you wanted to talk about Orihara-san?"

Izaya's chilled grin sent shivers down Mikado's spine. Bravery was one thing - total masochism was what would happen if he stood up to Izaya. "Oh, you know how it is in the big city, don't you Ryuugamine-kun? You spend every day," he walked closer, his grin only growing wider, "trying to find a way to pass the time, but eventually you've tried so many things out, you just become bored. And what happens when you become bored?"

Mikado gulped. Izaya was leaning in towards him, almost predatory-like. "You, uh, try to find something else fun?"

"That's right, that's right. And when you can't find something fun," Izaya leaned even closer, his sharp face a mere inch from Mikado's, "you make your fun, don't you agree?"

"A-ah, yes of course."

"So let's make some fun together!~"

Wha?

Izaya drew out this switchblade, and pointing it at Mikado's throat, said calmly, "I want you, Ryuugamine-kun."

The blade tip was just as cold as the ring had been, but much sharper. He feared if he gulped he'd lose his throat. But that wasn't half as important as what Izaya had said? _"I want you, Ryuugamine-kun."_ What was that supposed to mean?

"You've never been confessed to, have you?"

"N-no."

"I can tell." Izaya removed the blade almost as quickly as he had brought it forth. "This just makes this even more fun for me," he sang. He grabbed a hold of Mikado's shoulders, and leaning down, captured the smaller boy's lips with his. He immediately parted Mikado's lips, his tongue darting to swirl around Mikado's. His grip tightened when Mikado tried to pull away - with a note of satisfaction, Mikado gave in and started kissing back, even letting Izaya nibble rather hard. He jerked, but toward him, and Izaya was more than happy to bring his prize closer to him.

Izaya broke the kiss. "Was that your first?" He thought it was. Mikado didn't seem like the type to get around with girls, or even boys for that matter. He was much too reserved.

"Yes."

Izaya's cold heart almost swooned. The boy looked so innocent, staring up at him with wide blue eyes and red, red lips. Izaya dragged him closer, letting Mikado rest against his chest. Yes, this felt nice. It was much funner than trying to bother Namie-san, that was for sure. Mikado was like a little toy, and Izaya had always loved toys...

Mikado yelped when Izaya's hands darted underneath his t-shirt. The sound sent a delicious tingle down Izaya's spine, his hands gripping Mikado's hips. He leaned down and whispered, "What I want, Ryuugamine-kun," he bit his ear, his teeth scraping along the outer shell, "I get. Got it?"

"Yes sir!" His voice squeaked - it was so endearing, Izaya laughed, his hands making short work of pulling off the boy's shirt. Mikado had narrow, scrawny shoulders, and Izaya made a point to trail kisses and bites down each side. Occasionally he brandished his knife, trailing the tip precariously along his toy's skin. Mikado tensed every time, but like Izaya wanted, didn't pull away. He knew better.

"Ryuugamine-kun?"

"Yes?"

"We'll continue this later." Izaya backed up, snapping his knife shut and hiding it in the depths of his coat. "Don't let anyone touch you that you don't want killed, do you understand?"

Mikado nodded, his head almost thumping against his chest with the effort. Izaya smiled. "Good."

And then he was gone.

Mikado leaned against the wall, too disoriented to even grab his discarded shirt off the floor. He ran a hand through his hair, then stifled a sigh. He headed off to his bathroom. Knowing Izaya, he had probably stashed some sort of camera in the living room and what Mikado was about to do wasn't something he wanted the informant to have evidence of.

Even if said informant was a child molester and was probably going to rob him of his virginity some day soon. Mikado shook his head. He'd wanted to come to Ikebukuro for adventure, and he was certainly getting some...

* * *

Izaya liked strange things. He liked to bait the strongest man in the city, he liked heavy and very, very dangerous objects thrown at him just for the sheer thrill of dodging them, and he liked to love the inhabitants of the city (excluding the man mentioned above).

He hadn't thought, however, that he liked high school-aged children.

Little high school-aged boys, to be exact.

He practically purred with delight when he caught sight of the lonely teenager. He was right on time, as always. Mikado always split from his group at the exact same point and walked at the exact same pace by the exact same landmarks every day. He was neat and very, very average that way.

Of course that was part of why Izaya had taken to stalking him.

How was it that this boy, this Ryuugamine Mikado, had started one of the most talked about gangs in the history of Ikebukuro? He was just another average teenager, but he had started Dollars, he had stared down a Dullahan, and had raced to tangle with a gang that had marked his friend and him as targets for the Grim Reaper. How was it that he had managed to do all this, and was still so incredibly average in every day life?

Izaya liked to think that it was just part of his charm.

He stepped out from behind the building he had been leaning against. As casually as he could, he stood in front of his target (he liked that word, it sounded strong) and practically purred, "Ryuugamine-kun!"

The boy wasn't stupid. He was, after all, adept at handling the computer and cell phone and his very, very strange friends. So not stupid, but Izaya wouldn't peg him as a genius either, because instead of running away in sheer terror, or even his eyes widening in that way most of Izaya's clients would.

He. Simply. Blinked.

_What?_

"Hello Orihara-san," the teenager greeted him. He politely dipped his head at him and then straitened again. Somewhere, in the midst of confusion that had taken over Izaya's brain, he thought, _how cute_. "Is there something you wanted?"

Thankfully for Izaya, he was quick on his toes (literally and figuratively, running from Shizu-chan took a lot out of him) so instead of acting like a mere simpleton would at the unexpected gesture, he slapped a smirk on his face and said, "I was just in the neighborhood. Had to stop by and give a friendly hello to the leader of Dollars, and all."

Mikado hardly exerted any effort in changing his expression - it was just as flat as Shizuo's temper was controlled. "I see. If you don't mind, Orihara-san, I was just on my way home for supper."

"I know. I've been following you for the past month."

That got his attention.

"E-eh?"

Ah, that blush. That sweet, red, flaming blush. Izaya had come to love seeing it, and now seeing it because _he_ had embarrassed the boy? It was mind-numbingly (and here he was reminded of Kida, who really had a numb mind) erotic. He wanted nothing more than to drag the boy into the nearest alley and ravish him until the boy was black and blue and his voice was hoarse from calling out "Izaya-kun, Izaya-kun!"

But alas, that was not to be.

"That's right, I've been stalking you." He leaned in, his face coming closer to Mikado's. Izaya was by no means a tall man, but Mikado was even smaller than him, short with narrow hips and shoulders. It was endearingly cute. Especially when his blush intensified, what with him invading his personal bubble and all.

"B-but why?"

Bingo. Right question goes to Mikado!

"You see, Mikado," he liked watching the boy startle at the casual use of his name, "I love humans. I love all but one, and you can guess who. But I especially love _you_." His hand struck out and he grabbed hold of Mikado's, bringing it up close to his lips. He didn't kiss it, but his lips were only a fraction of an inch away and the boy knew it, judging by the way he tried to pull his hand back. "Now, now Mikado, don't fuss! I know you don't like much attention, but that's just part of the reason I love you so much. Unassuming, average in almost every way - but you're the founder of Dollars! You went to fight a rival gang, despite your lack of coordination and strength. You're best friends with the Slasher and the former leader of another gang! It's just so amusing how you've carved out this intricate path for your life - and how I plan to carve mine into yours."

Izaya was a sweet-talker. He got what he wanted, when he wanted, because he wanted it. Now would not be the exception. Though Mikado struggled, he wasn't altogether terrified like some of his former clients had been (some of them burst into tears at the mere sight of him, imagine that.) Izaya licked his lips. He liked where this was going.

"What do you have to say to that, Mikado?"

He stopped pulling on his hand. For once, his blue eyes were fixed solely on Izaya's red (oh, how he loved that blue, so exotic!) and he said one simple sentence.

"I'm not afraid of you."

It was...not what he had anticipated. Not at all. And that? That just sealed the deal. With a smirk that probably looked like a pedophiles, he threw Mikado over his shoulder and sprinted into the alley he had once stood in. Mikado was practically dead weight against him, but his feet landed just fine when he set him down against the wall.

His lips, however, took a bit longer in reacting to his than his feet had in reacting to the ground. But when they did, it was Izaya's spirit that was floating up, up and away.

He couldn't tell if it was because Mikado's kiss was that heavenly, or because Shizuo had managed to swipe him with a trash can, but either way, it was a very surprising feeling.

"We'll continue this later, Mikado!" he called behind him, sprinting up the fire escape from the pissed and rambling Shizuo. He had to dodge a few more trash cans and a couple of lids before he lost the ill-tempered blonde, but it had been worth it. He brought a hand to his lips, tracing them. Yup, definitely worth it.


End file.
